


No one has ever cared for me (As much as you do)

by aryablakes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: (pretty clear implications), Alternate Universe - No Buffy, F/F, Magic, Recreational Drug Use, i dont think they swear at all in this (??), so the t rating is for pot and implications of sex, they're in lesbians with each other, theyre kinda reckless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: “It was just a little spell.”Willow turned to glare at Amy, who was smiling like this was an everyday thing. "'Just a little spell'!" She exclaimed, "Amy! This is such a big deal.""Chill, 'Low." Amy started, chuckling to herself, "It's really not a big deal.”





	No one has ever cared for me (As much as you do)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dream me up dream me down, we’re bigger than the sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110070) by [kwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/pseuds/kwritten). 

> ^^ just kinda inspired the idea for them being reckless together! thank u op!! <3

“It was just a little spell.”

Willow turned to glare at Amy, who was smiling like this was an everyday thing. "'Just a little spell'!" She exclaimed, "Amy! This is such a big deal."

"Chill, 'Low." Amy started, chuckling to herself, "It's really not a big deal.”

Willow stood there for a long time, mouth agape, she was still when Amy yelled about how good and freeing it felt and she was still when Amy pulled a blunt out of thin air.

Amy just smiled at Willow, offering her a hit.

And to Willow, time stood still. Until her small fingers reached out and grabbed it, held it up to her mouth and inhaled.

Her world was spinning, she felt great, like she was floating.

"See, don't you get it now? This is what magic feels like, the high."

Willow thought to herself, 'no big deal', not believing Amy she just laughed, laying onto her back on the ground, feeling the stars.

\-----------------------------------

“And you’re sure we have everything?”

“You know,” Willow started, picking up a candle, running her finger over the dried wax that had dripped down, “for it not being a ‘big deal’, you sure seem to be making a big deal out of it.”

Amy just glared at her.

“Oh my god, Amy, relax. We have everything.” Willow said, looking over at the book, making sure she had the spell right.

Amy smiled at her,- face changing at the drop of a dime, grabbing a candle and fetching a lighter out of her pocket, Willow did the same.

“Okay, you ready?”

Willow smiled to herself, glad she was able to find something like this, that made her feel like this, even if it was with Amy.

She nodded.

\-----------------------------------

Smiling to herself, Willow knew what Amy was talking about when she talked about the high of magic.

She felt like she could do anything.

Static electricity sparked out of her finger tips, pens floating, music flowing from everywhere she went.

Laughing loudly all throughout her room, Willow had the biggest smile on her face, Amy was sat next to her, laughing too, the magic they had was almost tangible.

“So you get it now?”

Willow thought to herself, the magic, the feelings she felt now that she never would’ve been able to feel this _good_ without it.__

_ _The danger, she could die, she could kill someone, she could turn herself into a rat, or- god forbid, a frog._ _

_ _She thought about how this was new and fun and made her happy, even though she knew it wasn’t supposed to make her feel like this._ _

_ _She thought about how this was bringing her closer to Amy, and she was- surprisingly, happy about that. Beforehand her and Amy barely knew each others names, but now, they were best friends._ _

_ _Willow knew that she shouldn’t be, but she was happy._ _

_ _“Yeah,” She started, chuckling, “I do.”_ _

_ _\-----------------------------------_ _

_ _Laying next to each other on Amy’s bed, they were flicking their hands all around, throwing things and spells around the room._ _

_ _“So,” Amy started, sounding nervous for the first time since Willow met her, “do, do you ever think about what it would be like,” She paused, fiddling with her fingers, trying to push her emotions down, “to, um, to kiss, another girl.”_ _

_ _She said the last part so fast that Willow almost didn’t understand her, she was speaking under her breath, like what she was saying was wrong._ _

_ _Willow understood the feeling, she suddenly felt very happy that she wasn’t alone anymore, she hoped._ _

_ _“Yeah, I have.” Willow said, sitting up and placing her hands over Amy's, stopping her from picking at her fingers anymore, “And it’s okay, you know? You don’t have to worry about it being bad, or something like that.”_ _

_ _Amy smiled at her, sitting up alongside her, “Thanks, Willow. That really means a lot to me.”_ _

_ _Willow smiled back at her, feeling shocked._ _

_ _That was the first time she’d called her Willow in months._ _

_ _\-----------------------------------_ _

_ _Willow laughed to herself, thinking about herself from a few months ago._ _

_ _She was missing school you see._ _

_ _It was 10:00 am and Willow Rosenberg wasn’t running around like a chicken without a head to get to school, like she would’ve a few months ago._ _

_ _She had other priorities now._ _

_ _Leaning over, handing Amy the blunt, smile wide on her face, she felt happy, and light._ _

_ _They were sitting on the hood of Amy’s mom’s car, smoking up at 10:00 am._ _

_ _And it made Willow happy._ _

_ _She kept thinking about what would’ve happened if she’d stayed friends with Xander, or if she’d been ‘cool’ and been friends with Cordelia, or maybe a cool new girl would come to town and shook up her whole life._ _

_ _But none of that would ever happen, this was her life, and she was happy with it._ _

_ _Laughing to herself, feeling that kind of confidence you can only get when you’re high, Willow leaned over, and pressed her lips against Amy’s._ _

_ _She tasted like weed, gummy worms and that lip gloss Willow always saw her applying and reapplying, it should’ve been gross, the sheer amount of tastes,- that so didn’t mix, but Willow thought it was the best thing she’d ever tasted._ _

_ _She really hoped she’d be able to taste it again._ _

_ _\-----------------------------------_ _

_ _Leaning the top half of her body out of the window, Willow laughed, head back, it escaping her mouth without thought._ _

_ _She was carefree._ _

_ _Hand intertwined with Amy’s all the while, she had never felt this happy, this carefree._ _

_ _It was a high she would never get over._ _

_ _\-----------------------------------_ _

_ _Willow had spent the past months doing everything in the world with Amy._ _

_ _She knew this was what she was supposed to be doing._ _

_ _They had been doing spells, some of which were very dangerous, and they pulled them off perfectly._ _

_ _They had spent all of their time together._ _

_ _Willow knew she was the one._ _

_ _Whatever that meant._ _

_ _She hadn't tried to change Willow, she just tried to help Willow bring out the person she was inside._ _

_ _They hadn't even talked about being girlfriends yet, but Willow thought she might be in love with her, and that thought wasn't as scary as she thought it would be._ _

\-----------------------------------

Sat side by side on Willow’s floor, her and Amy were placing crystals around themselves, making a huge circle.

“You sure you’re ready, ‘Low?”

Willow raised an eyebrow at her, “You think I’m not?”

Amy just laughed.

Hand held tightly together, they started chanting, a bright light filling the room, until, nothing.

The light was gone, they were done chanting.

But something was different.

The aurora borealis.

It was on Willow’s ceiling.

It was magical

That was all Willow could remember thinking.

Seeing Amy, bathed in the lights, Willow leaned over and kissed her.

Feeling happy and content, she pushed her lips harder against the other woman. Pushing her down onto her bed.

The kiss was getting more and more heated, Willow started pulling at Amy’s shirt, trying to take it off.

Amy sighed underneath her, a happy sigh.

“Wait, ‘Low.”

Willow groaned, but backed off.

“Before we do this,” Amy paused, fiddling with her fingers, “you wanna be my girlfriend?”

Willow tilted her head, “I thought we already were?” She voiced her confusion.

Amy’s face cleared of any uncertainty, and kissed Willow again, laying back down.

\-----------------------------------

Laying on Amy’s bed together, side by side, they were both barely dressed, but happy.

Willow felt the happiest she had ever felt, and she knew it was because of Amy.

She felt this all encompassing feeling, like she had to make sure things stayed this way.

As soon as the thought came into her mind, Willow turned over and asked Amy.

“Wanna run away with me?”

Amy turned to look at her, face uncertain.

“What?”

Willow just smiled, “I think it sounds like a good idea, I mean,” she paused, putting her hand onto of Amy’s, “who’s gonna miss us?”

Amy stared at her for a moment.

But soon all the confusion lines on her face cleared, and she looked as happy with the idea as Willow felt.

“Okay.”

Willow felt her face light up, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Sitting up in bed, they both started to pack,- Willow had moved her most important stuff to Amy’s already, and got ready to leave.

With a flick of her wrist, Willow cast a spell,- like it was nothing.

“What was that?” Amy asked, voice slightly concerned, but her face was as clear as it had been most of the night.

Willow smiled at her, pulling her hand into her own, walking through the door together.

“Just a little spell.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed it! <3
> 
> the spell at the end kinda was meant to make everyone forget about them, for ease u know?
> 
> title is scary love by the neighborhood
> 
> feel free to leave a comment if u want to!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna dm or send me an ask those are open too!


End file.
